1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a display device and an electronic apparatus. More particularly, the invention relates to a display device and an electronic apparatus in which a main pixel is provided with plural sub-pixels displaying different colors, and the sub-pixel is divided into plural apertures.
2. Description of the Related Art
An organic EL (Electro-Luminescence) display device does not emit light when there are foreign objects or the like in an organic EL light emitting layer. This is a phenomenon in which a leakage path is formed between electrodes due to foreign objects mixed into electrodes of a pixel and the entire pixel does not emit light. The entire pixels do not emit light also when foreign objects exist on a thin-film transistor substrate (TFT substrate) and power supply to the organic EL layer is shut off.
When the organic EL layer is formed by using a mask on the TFT substrate, it is difficult to completely exclude foreign objects. Since a region in which a leakage path is actually generated is part of the pixel, when one pixel is divided into plural sub-pixels and remaining sub-pixels without leakage emit light normally, it is expected that pixel defects are reduced.
For example, a structure in which one pixel is divided into plural regions is disclosed in JP-A-20Q7-286081 (Patent Document 1). That is, one pixel is divided into plural TFTs or EL elements. Accordingly, even when, a leakage path is generated at any of divided regions, or even when power supply to the EL element is shut off, light emission (lighting) at other divided regions can be maintained. In this case, the light emitting area of the EL element is reduced as compared with a normal pixel, however, a complete black dot defect can be avoided.
SUMMARY OF THE INVENTION
However, in a related-art display device in which the aperture area of one main pixel is simply divided equally, when there is a defect at an aperture arranged at an edge portion, the distance from an aperture at which light emission is maintained to a light emitting region of an adjacent pixel becomes long. Accordingly, a black (non-light emitting) region becomes wide as compared with a case in which there is a defect at an aperture at the center portion, therefore, there arises a problem that the region tends to be visible as a black dot.
In view of the above, in the case where a main pixel is divided into plural aperture, it is desirable to avoid generation of difference in visibility as a non-light emitting region when a defect occurs at any aperture.
According to a embodiment of the invention, there is provided a display device including plural sub-pixels included in a main pixel, emitting light of different colors respectively, at least three apertures arranged so as to be aligned along one direction in the sub-pixel, and an aperture defining portion defining aperture lengths so that an aperture length of an aperture other than apertures at both edge portions along the one direction is longer than an aperture length of apertures at both edge portions along the one direction in the at least three apertures. Also according to the embodiment of the invention, there is provided an electronic apparatus including the display device in a main casing thereof.
In the embodiment of the invention, even when a failure occurs at a pixel corresponding to anyone of the at least three apertures, distances between adjacent normal pixels can be approximately equal.
Specifically, in the embodiment of the invention, when a distance between the aperture other than apertures at both edge portions and an adjacent aperture is “a”, a distance between one of the apertures at both edge portions and one of apertures at both edge portions in a main pixel adjacent in one direction is “b”, an aperture length of one of the apertures at both edge portions along the one direction is “Le” and an aperture length of an aperture other than the apertures at both edge portions along the one direction is “Ls”, a<b is satisfied, and further, Le+a+b=Ls+2a is satisfied.
According to the above, even when a failure occurs at a pixel corresponding to any of at least three apertures, distances of normal pixels adjacent to the failure position can be approximately equal.
According to the embodiment of the invention, it is possible to provide a display device in which, in the case where the main pixel is divided into plural apertures, the difference in visibility as a non-light emitting region is not generated even when a failure occurs at any aperture to thereby realizing high yield.